


Stormy Days

by SabinaRose5



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT 2017, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, of age they are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabinaRose5/pseuds/SabinaRose5
Summary: It was a dark and stormy day in Derry, Maine. In fact the town hadn’t seen a storm this bad since 1988. Now it was the fall of 1992 and Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrack were walking home from school when the rain started coming down in sheets.“Fuck!” Eddie said becoming soaked. And looking up to the sky.“Come on Eds. We’re almost to my house we can take cover there.” Richie said leading the way“Don’t call me that!” he said in response following the taller boy.





	Stormy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my beloved Eddie Little_Prince_of_Horros
> 
> I wouldn't have had the courge to write this let alone post this if it wasn't for your support. 
> 
> I love you Eds!

It was a dark and stormy day in Derry, Maine. In fact the town hadn’t seen a storm this bad since 1988. Now it was the fall of 1992 and Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrack were walking home from school when the rain started coming down in sheets.

“Fuck!” Eddie said becoming soaked. And looking up to the sky.  
“Come on Eds. We’re almost to my house we can take cover there.” Richie said leading the way  
“Don’t call me that!” he said in response following the taller boy.

A block later the two highschoolers ran up the porch to Richie’s house. Richie took off his glasses and tried to dry them on his soaked shirt. But it just pushed the water around more. Putting them back on he took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. He closed the door behind them, they stood in the dark forie. Richie flipped the switch to turn on the light but no light came on it was cold and dark. “Fucking shit.” Richie exclaimed. “No power.” he heard a chattering sound and looked over at Eddie. His small friend was shivering arms wrapped around him teeth chattering loudly. 

“The bathroom is over there.” Richie said pointing down the hall. “Go take off your wet clothes in there and I’ll bring you something dry to wear.”

“Trying to get me naked Tozier?” Eddie smiled through his chattering teeth before heading in the direction Richie pointed. Richie laughed and bound up the stairs to his room.

Eddie closed the bathroom door behind him it was fairly dark but he had enough light to see. He removed his fanny pack and set it on the counter. He removed his clinging wet clothes and hung them over the tub. Damnit even his underwear was soaked. He jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. “Hey Eds.” called Richie’s voice from the other side of the door. “I got you some dry clothse.” Eddie opened the door slowly to see Richie standing there in dry sweat pants and a t-shirt curly hair still dripping.

“Thanks man.” Eddie said taking the offered clothes.  
“Not a problem. Meet me in the living room when your done.” Richie said before moving out into the dark house.

Eddie smiling to himself Richie could be a real asshole but today he was pretty nice. Unwillingly Eddie removed his rain soaked underwear before pulling on the shorts and shirt that Richie gave him to wear. They both were too big and Eddie had to tie the pants extra tight to keep them from falling down around his ankles. He looked at himself in the mirror the shirt had a graphic design on it along with the words Def Lepord written across it. Of course Richie would listen to them. Eddie sighed and left the bathroom.

Through the doorway to the living room Eddie could she light dancing across the walls. He stopped in the doorway and saw Richie leaning his head into the fireplace and blowing on embers on the logs. “What are you doing?” Eddie asked concerned.

Richie looked up at Eddie. “Making a fire to keep us warm.” He said blowing on the embers again this time flames catching on the kindling and lighting up the dark room more. Richie stood and walked over to the couch removing cushions and setting them on the floor in front of the fireplace. 

“Your parents aren’t going to like that.” Eddie said watching Richie, always the paranoid one.  
“Well they’re out of town so it doesn’t matter.” Richie said placing the last cushion on the floor to make a small sofa in front of the fireplace. “Go on and sit down I’ll be back.” Richie said before leaving the room.

Eddie did as he was told and sat on a cushion in front of the fireplace. He wrapped his arms around him still cold from the rain. “Ta da!” Richie exclaimed at the same time lightning flashed out the window. Richie was holding a large multi colored blanket. “This is the warmest blanket we have.” Richie said matter-of-factly before sitting down close to Eddie and wrapping the blanket around the two of them. A blush appeared across Eddies cheeks. “We haven’t had a storm this bad since Georgie died.” Richie said.

“Beep Beep Richie.” Eddie said warning him that was a bad topic. Richie closed his mouth and frowned. Eddie watched the flames dance in the fireplace trying to focus on getting warm.

“Your shivering.” Richie said and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him in close. “Don’t worry Eddie Spaghetti I’ll keep you warm.”

“Don’t call me that either,” Eddie exclaimed. His cheeks blushed a deeper pink as he let himself be pulled into Richie’s warmth.

The two sat in silence for a long time. Richie swept his wet curls from his forehead. “Hey Eds?” He asked.  
Eddie could feel the taller boys heart speed up. “Yes?” he said adjusting to look at Richie’s face.

Richie opened his mouth to speak but closed it again before saying. “You look cute in my clothes.” he smirked.  
Eddie lightly punched him in the ribs. “I am not cute.” he said leaning away from the taller male.  
Richie rubbed his chest “You are the cutest.” he side tickling Eddies sides. 

Eddie bust out into giggles. “Sto-” he tried saying but he was laughing to loud. He fell over onto this side trying to get away from Richie. Richie just climbed on top of him to ge a better angle he too was laughing.

“Stop!” Eddie cried out. “Uncle!” he said and Richie stopped tickling him a proud smile spread across his face. “I hate you.” Eddie said looking into Richie’s big brown eyes. 

“No you don’t.” Richie said before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Eddie went completely still for a moment before returning the kiss. Richie pulled back and looked into Eddie own brown eyes. “Sorry-” Richie said moving away but was stopped by Eddie kissing him. Eddie moved his mouth against Richies deepening the kiss. All he could hear was the crackle of the fire. And with a pop the boys separated breathing heavily. 

“Took you long enough.” Eddie said sitting on Richie’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. The blanket had fallen away and neither cared.

“I’m an idiot.” Richie responded resting his hands on Eddies hips. 

“Your my Idiot.” Eddie sad before removing Richie’s glasses and kissing him hard. 

Richie wasted no time, he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue out of his mouth to lick at Eddie's bottom lip asking permission to enter. Eddie gladly accepted opening his mouth and letting Richie explore. This time Eddie broke the kiss, he nugged richie’s head to the side and started kissing his neck taking in sections ad sucking on them hopefully leaving red marks. 

Richie moaned at this and gripped Eddie’s hips digging his nails in slightly. He heard Eddies gasp. Rich could feel himself grow harder he thrust his hips up expermently. Eddie feeling Richie’s hardness against him moan in pleasure. Richie laughed to himself and groaned as Eddie returned the favor. “Fuck, Eddie.” Richie moan breathlessly. 

Eddie didn’t stop, hearing his name come out of Richies mouth like that made him feel powerful. He ground his hips down stretched fabric rubbing against stretched fabric. Richie moaned again and ran his nails down Eddie’s bare back under this shirt. Eddie gasped at the feeling and leaned back into the touch. Richie took his chance and pulled the shirt over Eddie’s head he kissed his neck down to his chest before his lips locked around one of Eddie’s nipples and he began to suck and lick the small nub. Eddie jerked and the new feeling but relaxed into Richie’s touch making him moan again louder this time. “Damn Rich-” he words were cut off as Richie thrusted up again hitting their boners together. Eddie’s breath caught in his throat and ended in a moan.

Eddies fingers twined into Richie’s hair at the base of his neck and he gave it a little tug. Richie bucked up groaning at Eddie’s touch. Richie shifted slightly finding a better angle were he can rub their dicks together. Eddie started moving and Richie moaned his name as the moved together both breathing heavy. Slowly as they went Richie began to pick up speed. “Richie- I’m gonna.” Eddie said breathlessly as he hit the perfect spot.

“Go ahead.” Richie said, “I’m right behind you.” Richie said hitting Eddie’s sweet spot over and over driving Eddie over the edge. Eddie trough his head back and moaned Rich’s name as his orgasam racked his body. Richie followed a moment behind thrusting until he couldn’t.

They held each other tight as their orgasam’s subsided. Their breath heavy, and hearts trying to beat out of their chests. The room was now in total darkness except for the light coming from the fireplace. The rain beating on the roof, the crackle of the fire, and their breathing was all they could hear. 

“I love you Eds.” Richie said resting his forehead against Eddie’s 

“Love you too trashmouth.” Eddie said placing one last kiss on richies lips.


End file.
